Run Away
by digitalrogue01
Summary: I'm a stray, a mutt that runs to live another day, a soldier that rights to protect what I love most. I had a Pack, like Maximum had her Flock, and we worked to fight against the School and everyone in line with it. I won't fail. I won't die before I reach my own freedom, until everyone else is free. I might be an Eraser, but I'm not the bad guy. Not all Erasers are the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: LAST CHANCES, OR THE BEGINNING'S CHOICES**_

What if I were to tell ya, that the famous Maximum Ride actually had an older brother? Hard to believe? Well,here I am. My name is Zachery, and I am the first real hero for the world-other than Max herself. I love my little sister, and the Flock. I do whatever I can to give us the upper hand. This all started at the School-but you already know that.

I can remember it like it was a faded memory. As she may have told you, we had only the worst made out for us. Mostly me. They wanted to create the perfect warrior to blow the mind of the world, and surpass the limits of science and humanity altogether. You recall the dog crates and the cold, thin air of that place. I hated it. The Flock couldn't survive like this. So every night, we'd stretch our wings as far as they could, and practice long heavy strokes. One boy said mine were so big, the pillow factory called and wanted their feathers back. Huh, it was almost okay to live this lifestyle.

Every once in a while, a lone boy would come with his father to the lab. They would work like take your son to work day was goin' outta style. His son would often sneak into the cage areas and play with me. Checkers, puzzles...we played them over and over again. I loved the boy a lot, like my little brother. Too bad that had to end.

"Get him!" a rugged voice yelled. I ran down the twisted hallways in search for one thing. I could hear the bullets behind me, some splitting my rags and cutting like daggers into my skin. They were fast, but I was faster. Canine howls and barks filled my ears, while their nasty breathes went up my nose. The man told me where the exit was, but I needed to get to him before it was too late.

My hand stretched for the small shirt of the boy and I cried-***

I was left only a choice. My mind, already on autopilot, made the choice. Fight or Flight?

More like Fight and Flight.

The nightmare always ended there. I don't remember anything after seeing the blood drip down my head onto the bleached tile floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: PRESENT DAY TROUBLES**_

We escaped. Plain and simple. The man named Jeb managed to sneak the Flock out. He took us to a house were we could live in peace.

For a while.

He took care of us-feed us, taught us to fight, and let us name ourselves. The boy next to me- the one who "complemented" on my wings- called himself Fang. I thought it was a nice name given the fact that it matched his freaking personality of silence and dark nature. My younger sister was named Maximum Ride. Then there was Iggy, the Gasmen-or Gazzy-, Nudge, and Angel-the youngest- and honestly- the creepiest child in the Flock. I'll let you judge though, while I continue the story.

In the meantime, I developed a talent for artillery. Where the heck do you think Gazzy and Iggy got it?

Moi. I could make bombs out of simple household objects: combs,clocks, watches, and definitely the stove. But Jeb always said no.

I never trusted him. I tried, just for Max, but never could I do it in my heart. I believe I actually faked the funk for those years. I enjoyed getting under his skin sometimes, like with the bombs. He always told me that they were "too dangerous for child's play".

Thank goodness children weren't handling these things.

But my main purpose was to protect our existence, so maybe not trusting him was the right thing. I don't know yet; I did only trust him with the camouflage,right? It didn't seem so, cause I swear, I could see only more light shimmering in his eyes when I argued against him or disrespected him. He only smiled, and walked away. I began to feel something. Was it deep hatred? A hidden madness? Or the love of the parent I never had? That, my friend, is the thing I argue about today with myself. The choices are congruent to my thoughts in the least, but what about my feelings. I can't let them get the best of me, they'll judge any future choices or actions I perform. So am I supposed to be that emotionless robot in the corner of the group, or the shadow person of many secrets and feelings no one could place exactly?

Fang took the second one.

After two years of Jeb and his "house rules", he began tormenting me with his own words of in brilliant wisdom. I cursed under my breath once.

" Zachery!" he yelled. He only shouted my name when he was pissed off. I turned to see his beet red face. " You are not to curse under this household! Do you understand?" Of course not.

" Of course," I stated matter-of-factually. "i understand plenty."

" Zack, someday you're going to have to set a good model for the younger ones, and this certainly wouldn't be a good role model." He continued.

" Yeah, yeah yeah..." I waved my hands around. " and soon, I'm gonna have to attend church too huh? Instead of praying to God, they'll be staring at me like I'm the Angel of Massacre. For heaven sakes Jeb calm down, you're about to pop like last week's burritos if ya know whatta mean." Again, only a smile. He walked slowly into the living room and started saying something about going out for something. He was probably hotter than he played cool. Nevertheless, it was good riddance for me. I hoped he'd never come through that door again.

My wish came true. I never saw Jeb again after that. I think I might have cared a little, actually.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3: "SCARED?HA HA!"**_

_Wake up. Zack, wake up now. Zack._

The nightmare again. I'll never get used to the gruesome sights-it was so realistic. I woke up heaving and coughing again, third night in a row. Now it was five in the morning; the sun didn't even touch the horizon of the Colorado mountains. Forget going back to sleep.

"Ugh..." I sat up on the couch, yawning and stretching for about five minutes. I stood and opened the door._ A few minutes wouldn't hurt,could it?_ Nah. I opened the door and stepped into the cool, damp morning air and opened my wings. The breeze wove through my misty gray feathers.

" I think you have eagle wings," Max said one day. " they're huge and dark and very quiet. I wish I had 'em." I told her she should be thankful for her beautiful, falcon like wings cause she was quicker and swifter than me- the one who had huge, thick wings compared to her.

"At least none of us have 2% penguin in us," Iggy later commented.

" Yah, but maybe having peacock feathers wouldn't be all that bad, I mean, they are really beautiful." Nudge dreamed.

" Too bad, cause beauty comes with a cost. For example, pretty feathers mean no flying more than five inches off the ground." Max interrupted. I laughed when I saw that Gazzy had actually imitated the voice of Max.

Good memories, probably not for Nudge, but in all good.

So... do you see the problem? No? Of course not. I have to remember that real people are reading this. My apologies. Huh... too bad cause its kinda obvious.

I went out to surveillance of the area. Something in my gut told me something was up, I couldn't figure it out. I ran to the small decline in on the hill, and up stroked powerfully to raise myself into the air. We could all see incredibly well at night, but by far I outranked them- I could practically see the heat of animals and people within a hundred feet from me. Suspiciously, nothing moved.

Can you clearly see it now? Let's see this. I'm in the Colorado mountains, and nothing is moving at all. See? Good.

I flew around for a while, until the sun was well above the rocky horizon. There wasn't anything as far my eyes could see, but I kept on going. About now, most of you would've quit my job. Sadly, there isn't any beach pretty enough to capture me away from the Flock.

Vvvvvvrrrrrrrrrr...

I've lived out here for four years now. I have flown over the forest so much, I could remember that rock hiding behind the boulders. Did you remember? Ha ha. But never,ever, had I seen a highway nearby. So why did I hear a car engine. There aren't any more clues to explain my cautiousness.

The School had found us. No kid.

I went near the engine sounds quietly, barely making a stroke. Was I scared?

"Scared? HA HA!" I cackled to myself. In fact, this would qualify as revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4: REVENGE SWEET REVENGE-PLUNDGING INTO A HOLE ONCE MORE**_

I darted between trees, searching for the car. No, the jeep. This was too big for a car. And this only stirred me up more. I love to fight, even to the death, but I prefer not anywhere close to the Flock.

"Where did he go?"

They just gave away their position. I shuffled through the bushes as I landed by a tree trunk. The men, the Erasers I mean, looked just like ordinary humans. At least until one huge one came out from the back.

"Did you lose him? You chumps! You're useless!" he practically screamed. " I'll lead the others to the hill. In the meantime, you _better _find him." He trudged off, with what looked like twenty other men- leaving the two alone. I smiled._ Showtime. _They were looking for me, well now, they'll get _me_.

I closed in, making small noises here and there to throw them off. Finally, I had them. Right before they could go farther than mid-morph, it was over.

" I have to get Max." I sprinted through the trees, swinging past branches and jumping over nicks and holes. I was too late.

I heard Angel scream. They were there. They were at our home. I saw everyone landing punches on everything that moved. But, they swarmed Angel. I charged them at a fast speed, toppling some, and leaving them confused of what just happened. I kicked at a few, sending them rolling down the hillside.

Soon I found myself back to back against Max.

" How many do you think there are?" she panted. I looked here and there, spotting several helicopters surrounding us. Then there was the odds of a couple tens of Erasers too.

Tens of Erasers against six hybrid children.

" Seems fair enough," I lunged my fist deep into one's stomach deep. I plopped my palms over their ears, and made them drop. Iggy- may I remind you as the blind kid- not missing a hit. Gazzy helped him out by delivering, what I call, poppers to the howling dogs. I can tell you though, they planned this, we didn't.

But still, I loved the fight.

I went around helping everyone I could, often the Erasers to the ground, but they kept on coming. Every time their numbers went down, more raced in on code. And as much as I hate to admit it, it was kinda annoying. It was like defeating the Lernean Hydra all over again, but this time, it wouldn't end with poisoned arrows and history books or legendary heroes. This was real life, my life, and thick homework books had nothing to do with it.

It did end, although with a walloping punch below the belt. I ducked instantly, and peeked up to find myself the last fighter standing. Being dragged and screaming, Angel headed to one of the copters. I was about to chase, but then a big, hairy arm stuck out ahead of me.

" Relax, we'll be _real_ careful with her," he laughed. Who had the nerve- speaking for every living thing this world knows- to mess with me like this. I stepped back, and suddenly lacked my nerve for fighting. _His eyes,_ I thought,_ those familiarly wicked eyes. His father's eyes- Jeb's eyes. _I knew already.

This wasn't just any ordinary Eraser, not only the strongest in his league, or the latest technology. That Eraser was my friend.

Ari.

" Been a long time, Zack we really need to catch up..." he gripped the AK- 47 in his hand. I could barely say his name aloud.

" Aaa...aaaarrr...Arrri." I stuttered. If I hadn't known him, I would've beat him up for his father's mistakes. There goes my sweet revenge, right down the drain into the ocean of the absolute nonsense of life's challenges.

I was so deep in my thoughts that my body barely flinched when I saw him charge me. I felt a sting on my head, then I fell to the ground. I tried to get up, only to be pounded down again. _ Good night, _a voice rang. The sky just turned an ugly gray for years after that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5: OLD BEGINNINGS, SAME ENDINGS- NOTHIN NEW...**_

I didn't wake up right away. I might have grown lazy in the years away from the School, but I still have the same tactics. One of which means, ' don't tell them you're awake'. So I took my time- listened to the things around me, got a good feel of things. Then I heard lone footsteps grow dimmer from the room. I peeked around, barely moving, easing my breath. Let me tell ya, I wasn't surprised.

Cameras. All around the house. Even a few snapshots of us.

I'm sorry if this didn't piss you off as easily as it did me. I was angry for the cameras and whoever placed them. And I believe I know just who did it...

_Footsteps._

I resumed my position and played them once more. There were two people in the room, studying me closely by the hair. Not for long though. As soon as I showed them the glory in their failure again, they'd be so scared they'd piss themselves.

_Zack? Are you there?_

Oh, yah... I forgot about Angel...oops.

" Angel, where are you?" I thought from the direction hers came.

" A pet carrier." My eyes opened wide from inside my eyelids. _No, not again..._

"What have they done to you? Do you know exactly where you are?"

" They keep trying out how much and how fast my brain can process in desperate situations- they keep hurting me." I could hear the whimper in the thought.

" I'm coming, don't worry. We'll be outta here in-"

" You need to get Max and the others." she thought. I wasn't expecting her to tell _**me **_what to do, so this startled me for a moment.

" Hey, I can't leave you here just because you say so. Max would kill me! Why would I leave you here in this heck hole?"

"Please? I think I can make it long enough...- I can read their thoughts, so it's a lot easier. Plus, I think I might know how they found us," she stated. It would take a little to find Max and point her in the right direction, but I knew she was right. I had to escape first.

" All right. Fine. But you better be alive when we get here." I struggled a bit, and twisted off the cot, rolling unto the waxed floor. They gasped and I smiled. I looked around to find a door, a window something. An alarm sounded and I could hear snarls from up the hall. I heard Ari growling a front his team. I lunged over them, and sprinted down the hall on all fours. In the process I thought I saw Angel, laying in her cage, almost crying- but I had to keep going.

Finally, a window. A small, closed window with iron bars. I fully morphed and charged. Time went on slowly, the barks longer and deep. Then the wall fell apart, and bullets went slowly by. I was almost dead. Almost. In times like this, _almost _can kill you or help you. This didn't kill or help me at all. There was a blur as I extended my wings. A flash of gold and the world- guess what?-darkened yet again. I guess I was meant for the darkness, huh?

I flew quietly and alone 1000 meters above a forest. Nearby was a small town. It was raining. My muscles were crushed by whatever they'd hit me with. And however long I was flying, I was tired. Every time I looked, there I was, a hundred meters closer to the ground. Soon I'd crash; It didn't matter at the time cause I probably wasn't anywhere near the Flock yet.

So I let go for once.


	6. Chapter 6

_For those who are reading this, I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far! I have read a couple of other good stories too, so if you want to see another cool, action packed Maximum Ride fanfic, try chocolatechipcookielover- look in my favorite authors folder thingie. Please, review and enjoy!_

When I finally woke up, the sky was gray. I was still in the forest I crashed in, and I hurt a lot. I tried to stand on wobbling legs as I heard the sound of thunder in the distance. No, wait- that wasn't thunder.

It was a gunshot, and not very far either. Even when it doesn't have anything to do with me, I wanted to know who was getting shot and why, even if it meant sniper- on the- tower combat.

I crawled in the shadows. I tiptoed into an alleyway, sneaking around the corner. A small group of young men were grouped together with a girl now three corners away, quivering at the sight of the gun one boy held. And when he shot a blond-haired wonder into the forest, I decided that my community service to the world had begun.

"Oh heck no." I stomped over to the men, only shorter than me. I flipped around and took the gun from their hands.

'Hey!" then they saw me, standing over their amateur butts. His buddies stood beside him, thinking I would back down due to their multitude in people- if you take up three ants against a black widow, I think the widow would win.

"Do you have a problem?" I threatened.  
"Yeah, give it back," he said pressing his chest against me. I leaned forward, pushing them back and split the gun on my knee.

"You're gonna pay for that." he pulled out a handgun.

"Shoot me, I dare you." I put it to my stomach. I heard a shot against the wall and my flesh spill blood. I watched the bullet fall as I tugged it from my gooey insides. A flame started as it hit the concrete. I held in my wince and grabbed the guy. I landed one in his face, then his stmach, and threw him into the air about two feet. When he landed, I said,

"Who's next?" they took to the hills and dropped their knives. I limped into the brush and followed the girl. I felt blood seep into my fingers as I held the wound shut. The lashings I held from before faded away and I became dizzy. The ground waved and caught aflame when a drop of blood seeped onto the soil.

"Zack?" her voice sprouted. Her own shoulder was bleeding a little from the bullet.

"Max..." I fell faint. I heard her cries as I went away, deep into another world.

I woke on the floor of a pink room with a white bed. I was gasping for breath and tried to press my stomach instinctively. I found that the wound was closed and bandaged. I stood and pushed a thin white blanket off me. I wobbled and landed on a lump on the bed. Greeted by a fist to my face, I fell down on the floor again-right were I started.

"Good morning to you too..." I moaned.

"Ooh..sorry Zack!" then a younger girl entered from a hallway.

"Say Max, do you want pancakes or-" she stared at me. "he's awake! Mom!" An older woman walked in and gasped. I looked to Max with a fatal stare._ What have you got us in this time Maximum?_

Again I balanced on the floor and recovered my senses. _Oh crap. A house. Did they capture us, stuff us in bags and bring us here?_I galloped to the door on a sprained ankle and prepared for an awesome but possibly painful escape. Just as the window was about to become those bits of alcohol glass on the ground, Max tackled me and whispered into my ear,  
"We need to stay here for a bit. They know about our wings and haven't said a word on it yet. So, calm your freaking down and for once enjoy a lovely breakfast with strawberries and milk."_ Oh no, they got to her before I could break out. Will I ever see the real Max again? _She saw the uncalmness in my eyes and smacked me.

"Thanks I needed that." the mother and daughter looked curiously at us, wondering what she'd said to stop me from breaking their precious window frame. "Okay, so did anyone say anything about pancakes?"

The morning was somewhat peaceful. We enjoyed several plates of double stacked pancakes and a whole bunch of bacon. After breakfast, I went out to do some recon.

"Really? You should enjoy the few hours we have here." Max said when I opened the door.

"How about you and the doctor go find out about that chip you told me about while go out for a while?" I remarked. She tried to stare me down. I calmly folded my arms and stared back.

"UHHH! Fine," she barked. I walked into the trees and half morphed. It still hurt from the school, but I barley managed. I ran in the direction Max said she told the others to wait. If my calculations were correct, I would be there in a minimum of twenty minutes. In fifteen, I spotted several gigantic nests with eggs and HUGE birds. In the distance, I saw four smaller birds circling from a small overhang.

"Aha..." I climbed several boulders and crept among the side of the mountain to make sure it was them. Finally, I saw Fang, gliding among them- Nudge, Gazzy, and the Igster. Iggy must've sensed me.

"Hey!" then the others saw me. Fang came forward.

"Say, weren't you taken by the Erasers?" Gazzy landed by me with a hug. My nod was slow and my gaze went to Fang.

"So where's Max?" he asked. I put my hairy hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine. She's hanging out with a doctor." I left him hanging. His eyes bulged, unbelieving to the fact that I left her with a doctor perfected in the veterinarian arts. I told them that Angel was still in the School and that I would lead them to Max. On the way, they teach me the ways the Ferruginous hawks. We regroup with Max, and as you know, free Angel. Max has a wicked idea- going to New York. I admit, most weirdos hang out there, so we'd be perfectly camouflaged for a while. Only problem-

Jeb is alive.


	7. Chapter 7

_School is back...(random groans) and that means not a lot of time to update. But not to worry you freaking crybabies- this is another chapter(Yeah!). If you get bored, read it all over again and tell me what you think, and maybe earn a place for the following chapters. "Hint, hint," its going to be on Zack's pack of eraser buddies that they rescue from the Institute. If you want these four places, give me one name, weapon/power, and/or age and personality. Read on, dear readers..._

For a while we flew towards the city that never sleeps. Actually, after we were about ten miles away, we just angled towards the giant needle in the sky.

"It's actually called the Empire State Building," Nudge pointed out.

"Giant needle, Empire State, all the same thing stupid." Iggy waved his hands about. But to me, the situation was dire. Even with the plan, there were tons of people everywhere and we can't spot Erasers at a Twilight convention. Maybe, just maybe, we could use another us to watch over us. Another Flock. Another Pack. 

We landed for the night in Central Park. All around sirens wailed, cars zoomed, and people talked in drunken states so no one could understand. The trees were rough pillows and sheets against our backs. Me and Fang decided to hunt down some food, maybe hunt down a few of those dog-sized rats in the alley we saw earlier.

"That's nasty," he told me. "and why the rats? Why not the crunchy roaches behind that store? I'm sure it would be just delightful."

"Yeah, would you like some hot sauce to go with that? You should soak it with sauce to block the diseases from entering your system." I laughed.

"Like we don't have enough wrong with us," We trudged along. One would think the city was so flooded with people and animals because it gave away free food, but we were wrong again. But we did have enough money to rob the Seven-Eleven of hot dogs and bread and dry cereal.

When we returned, the kids whined about the time and the loss of ketchup.

"You're welcome." I replied with sarcasm. After dinner, they snuggled against the branches and slept.

Me and Max however, went over business.

"Follow me," she said. We flew to the top of a sky scrapper and looked down. She huddled against the wall and stared at me.

"What?"

"What have you been thinking about? You're so quiet, like before..." She meant before we escaped. I was a quiet boy, never starting or ending any conversation. After that, I always wanted to speak anything on my mind- except for now.

"I just... I don't think you'd approve of me saying anything like this in front of the others." I looked down to see the Gasman turn over in slumber. After a moment, I spoke. "I think, we're being watched. There's someone there, I feel it. I think, another group could watch over while they sleep. Don't they deserve a good night's sleep?"

"First of all, we're always watched by someone. That's why we can't stay in one place. And we can't separate to fulfill that last request of yours. Besides, who would go with you? There's two little ones, a blind guy, and someone who's my left hand." she explained.

"No, I mean, another Flock," I rubbed my arm. " another Pack perhaps?" She got up and approached me.

"You mean Erasers? You want a Pack of Erasers to help us out with hiding from the other Erasers? Yeah, and soon, I'll grow two more legs!" she said.

"You forget, not every Eraser is bad. Look at me. I haven't killed any of you guys, and I can control it, right? I insist on thinking there's more just me out there."

"But you forget that Jeb and the others don't make them like you anymore! And if they did, they're more Eraserfied than you, and can't control it. End of conversation. You have first shift." she dropped down frustratedly. I folded my arms.

"I know there's more. _There has to be..._" I sat on the edge and listened to the noises of the street. If the Institute is really here, than why wouldn't they keep more of us there? It is another lab after all.

The next few days went on smoothly. That is, if you think a little girl controlling another woman's mind to buy her a stuffed toy and a boy vanishing next to you is normal. Max's Voice keeps messing with her and shredding her head into a gooey drum. Also, Max decided to fulfill Gazzy's wish to eat at a fancy restaurant. I insisted on keeping watch- there's safe house anywhere, not even a fancy-shmancy place with too much elbowroom. How did that end? Well, given our_ great luck advantage_, I had to come in and solve the problem against the Flock and the freckled waiter.

"Look, we came with money- which is what your high prices are for right? So go on, go right into the kitchen and get back with our food. You know, you really piss me off," I raised a fist when he kept asking if we could "really eat all that food". Then the freaking manager came over and announced our leaving.

"Excuse me, but I came here for food, not the boot. Tell your irritating left hand here to put his butt in that window with our order!" I told him.

"Sir, please cool down. We just don't want you do waste all of your money on our fine establishment."

"Fine, huh... this is a really bad situation to use that word in. _Do it, now._"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." he signaled his security over. Already, they reached for their guns.

"Well, consider that a request left ungranted. _Food, now." _I threatened. The guards came to me first, thinking if they circled me. I admit, I was the one that ruined the night, but I can't risk having us taken back. Within a second, my wings were unfurled and my hair grew longer with fur. A tail popped from my pants and waved around. I landed one on the nearest and took to the sky, leading the others in a clash through the glass above us.

"I'm sorry guys, this was my stupid fault. Thinking we could be normal for once." Gazzy whimpered.

"It isn't your fault Gaz, it's theirs, they can't accept anyone different." Iggy stated. I hung my head. It was true- no one wanted us as friends or family. We only had ourselves, and for now, that was enough.

"Are you kidding me?" Nudge sneered. It was after we all got a change in appearance. My hair was barely trimmed and my clothes were heavy with leather. All that remained the same was my blue eyes and avian-American powers. I couldn't recognize Fang or Max. Their hair was cut from the neck down and they just didn't look normal. After our travels, we managed to find a suspicional place where the Institute 'might' be. And that was in the Manhattan sewage system.

"Caught me completely by surprise," I said. "i mean, anyone could expect the deep Colorado forest, or a camouflaged building. But the sewage? Gasp!" They laughed. No, it didn't catch me by surprise and not anyone could've expected it except us because we were used to such acts of psycho bonkers crazy.

Max took up the front, walking along the side of the waste. Man, it was nasty, and I'm not talking grown man dumps either. You wouldn't understand having about ten of those right in front of your nose for almost ten minutes. We came upon a steel door. We were prepared for a fight. I came in last but fast, ready to defend and conquer anything. Only a curtain and a computer sat in the room. A thick gray curtain hung against a wall. The girls controlled the computer to download and print some files while me and the other guys observed.

"Hey, look over there!" there was a rope for the curtain dangling down. Gazzy took hold of it and pulled. It split and everyone was left bug eyed and mouths open. Behind that separator were cages full of experiments. There was even a girl with white wings in the front.

"A dog?" Fang stared down at a regular black pooch. It barked, we moved on. In the back, a door was locked shut tight.

"Stand back," I warned them. With a powerful blast, the door was blown back. I grabbed my aching shoulder as it thumped with my heart.

"Nice explosion." Iggy commented. I went in and turned on the light, forgetting that the enemy could be anywhere.

"Oh, my, gosh..." There right in front of me were four humans. Not normal humans to your surprise. Some had a short tail growing from their behinds, them trying to shove it back into the gown. They shared the same burning gold eyes- a trademark of all Erasers. "Wait til they see this-"

"See what Zachery?" a growl shot into the room. I don't know how they got there, only that they were there and they shouldn't have been.

"Ari," I saw his smirk turn into a devilish smile. There was a popping sound.

"Man, your arm!" Gazzy cried. I picked it up, and only stared at it. Blood poured down but never touched the floor. I bent down and wiped my arm on the bars that held a boy in it. He seemed afraid, afraid of either me or Ari, but was altogether. The bars steamed and melted. Ari stepped back, shocked.

My blood turned to flame, engulfing the metal and smelting it to small nubs easy to break- and the boy broke out without hesitation.

"Oh, you're gonna have to substitute for that guy!" Ari boomed. He tackled me through the door again, making the rest jump. Max had enough adrenaline already and got him off of me. The others went back out the steel door into the sewer again.

"Not again, you're not leaving again!" he struggled.

"And say we do, are you going to run to daddy and cry like a sissy?" Max panted. I threw my arm at him, spilling drops of magma-like blood onto his body. He screamed and fell to the ground. I tugged at Maximum and pulled her out the door like a little kid, like she was pickin' a fight.

"Come on!" Just as the light at the end of the tunnel welcomed us, Ari came back, and wasn't very happy. Him and Max fought in the water, every once in a while I would interfere and dunk his head in the dirty water. Then, there was a crunching sound.

"Not even I, would hurt you, not like this..." he gasped before he went limp. Again we rushed to the air.

"_YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!" _Jeb cried. We looked at each other, both asking in our heads,

"Is he serious? Did I really kill my own brother just now?"

"Uh, guys..." Fang's finger pointed to a group of children an teens below us. Among them, the gleaming faces of the freed Erasers.

"Zack." Max called to me. "Go down there. You were right." My mouth expanded to my knees.

"Really? You just can't be serious. You, I mean- _the_ Maximum Ride, apologizes to me? Did anyone get that on tape? Man that was sweet!" I summer-salted in midair.

"Don't make me change my mind." she said sternly. I nodded and plunged down. The mutants began to morph, into Erasers- but the thing was, they weren't modern models. They were like me, able to change from a normal wolf position to a standing dog. I waved to the Flock above.

For now, I would flank the Flock from below and cover the ground. Finally, I was the actual leader of my own Pack and befriended other Erasers.

What would Jeb say to this?


	8. Chapter 8

Our heaving breaths synced as one organ, and our hearts beat in unison. I just got a call from Max- she says there was an accident. I didn't understand, but apparently they were approached by Flyboys, and Ari. I thought he was dead. Then again, the scientists are good at surprising us these days, huh?

We're almost to the hospital where they took Fang into and where the FBI are trying to investigate them. I lifted my tail and slowed our pace. We reared up and started to shed the heavy fur from our bodies. We ran and spread into the street as we pulled our hoodies over our heads. Now, we strolled along with the crowds. It was night, and the few people on the street barley noticed us. After a few turns around the block and a dash across the street, we arrived.

"Okay, me first. I believe it's room 206. You guys follow in in by yourselves." I causally waltzed in and up to the counter. The woman, in her fifties and showing signs of gray hair almost everywhere- and at two til midnight, she wasn't a happy camper.

"May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to see my friend in room 206." I lifted my arm on the table.

"Sorry but the room is shut down til the patient is fully awake and ready to see visitors. Come back tomorrow." She played with her glasses and started typing on her computer. Now, I took off my hood and straightened up. She looked at me with annoyed eyes. "Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away." she scoffed under her breath.

"Okay, maybe you just don't understand. I need to get up there now- understand? _Right now._"

"Sorry I can't do that sir."

"Bullcrap. You just want to press that stupid button again," I placed it back on and started back out the door. " but I hope you have a pleasant night."

Outside, they stared at me curiously. I pointed to the woman

"You see that? That's attitude. I don't do that. And my next action is just despite her." Smiles crawled over their faces and mine. "We're going up there. If it kills me."

And we did. A few moments later, Fang had a knock on his window and five pairs of eyes staring at him. He motioned to Max, who stood over the younger ones as they closed their eyes. She unlocked it and let me in. We filed in, quiet as to not disturb the lower levels.

"What were you doin' out there? Why didn't you come in through the freaking door, you idiot?" she rubbed her head irritably. I picked out the chips of concrete and stone in my hair and remaining claws.

"Let's just say, the woman downstairs needs a good rest cause pressing buttons _all_ day is _sooo_ tiring."

I exited the room with the others. As soon as I did, the doctors and the agents surrounded me with questions.

"How'd you get on there? Only assigned nurses are supposed to be in there!" a surgeon declared.

"Sir, are you the leader of this family you have here? Where were you during this incident?"

"Okay, people, enough flash photography-is it a crime to sleep at eleven at night or something?" Angel's voice slivered in my head. _We told them Fang's name was Nick. Your name is Piers._ I looked at her with concern. _Max's idea._

"Well, for sake of the situation, thank you," I thought back to her. That night, they slept in the waiting room chairs as I watched the security guards and my Pack spread throughout the room to investigate anything they said about the room 206.

The next morning, we were questioned by the FBI- and it wasn't just names this time. First, they asked for Max, being there at the time of the accident. One of the Erasers told me they heard only a bit of the conversation.

" The claw marks on Nick's body are huge- too big for any animal near the how did this happen again?" they asked.

"Well, to be clean about it, let's just say you shouldn't play with a bear's fish, especially when you and the bear are hungry. You know how it goes."

"Uh, thanks, uh, Max. Say, we're gonna ask you and your family a couple questions."

"Ask away!"

Then they called me in.

"And what might your name be?" It was a new agent, a woman, and something made me want to hurt her.

"Call me Piers."

"And where were you during the accident at the zoo?"

"Out with some friends a few miles back. Why do you ask."

"It's my job to know, sir. And what time was it exactly? What were you doing?"

"Does it look like I have a watch ? You don't need to know my business."

"You make it seem as if you're guilty."

"Well I'm not."

"Huh," they sighed. "You're free to leave. But don't think you're off the hook mister." they waved their finger at me. I smirked and walked out the door.

"And that's how you stall on an interview during a crazy situation." I told everyone quietly. I snuck back into Fang's room after that.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" He rolled over and laid up.

"I've been better. How is it out there? Have you guys seen anything suspicious yet?" he groaned.

"Well, I'm not a fan of fans, but you learn to live with it. Do you think you'll be able to get up soon?"

"I could get up now. Are we leaving soon." He threw the blanket to the floor, right before the doctor burst in angry.

"No! You mustn't leave yet! You've only been a few days into your healing time!"

"Well, lets say we're different. We don't take that long to heal." I told him. His face grew a dark red and he waved his arms everywhere like a lunitic.

"Even if it were as short as you wish you couldn't be active for days!" By this time, Fang was standing behind him when he tapped his shoulder. "Sit back down this instinct!"

"It's okay, Doctor. He's coming with us." Max entered the room coolly, as though nothing was going on.

"I'll have you know-"

"Sir, truly, it's fine. We had a deal. He will rest at my place until he is well again." A woman came in holding a badge to the man.

"But...but-"

"Man, you heard the woman right? Are you deaf or do you just not like loosing an argument? C'mon, speak up!" I shouted into his ear. His face turned a bright pink as he stepped aside.

"I'll get the others ready." I went back into the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9: sorry

Hello everybody! As you should know, school is still alive and ruining lives- not surprising- and we all dont have as much free time as before. I know i have a lot of readers but i cant always find the time to write as much. I might be updating before Halloween depending if my computer doesn't decide to delete my files again.

So again, I'm sorry for the wait, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer. In the meantime, reread my fanfic (For my Maximum Ride readers-and/or if you want a part in it, you can PM me about your character to me.

PS: THE DETAILS ARE SOMEWHERE IN RECENT CHAPTERS OF MAXIMUM GUARDIAN ANGEL)

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	10. Chapter 9

It was the crisp morning breeze outside the small cave that woke me from a dreamless sleep. I wasn't tired, I felt like I had slept a thousand years in a night. But the thing that actually woke me was the sound of chattering children in the air. A smile took place on my face.

I ran to the opening and searched. Nothing. Then I looked towards Anne's mansion of a house. Most of the sound came from the house- they might've just woken up too. The clanking of plates against each other reminded me of our old house in the woods- away from the School.

The School.

I didn't know what, but the School now sounded like a kid's fable now. We hadn't spotted any Erasers coming over here or at night. There was a quiet bliss that scared me since those creatures weren't clawing at my face anymore. And everyone was happy with that. I can't say I hate this life, but it doesn't feel comfortable and I'm gonna keep my guard up.

"So you're awake too, huh. Darn Angel and Gazzy. How can they wake up this early after everything they've been through?" I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Fang fly over and land beside me with short aches of pain here and there.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Better than yesterday, and better than being that stupid hospital- gives me the freakin' creeps." he squatted and rubbed his side. "How about you? I saw your scars." I gulped. I didn't know he'd seen them.

"Bast it. I thought you were unconscious." I said.

"I was. I caught a glimpse as you snuck in though." he stated. We looked to the area around the mansion. The sun slowly rose from the horizon of hills and dips. "What do you think of this? And where did you hide your Pack?"

"Oh yeah. I decided to hide them in here for a while and in my room at night so she won't see them. I don't trust her though. Something's off, beside the fact of her being a FBI agent and stuff." There was a long pause before anyone spoke. I wanted to leave this place and think and find Jeb, find Jeb and show him what I thought of him. I couldn't until Max left, sadly.

"I'm going in. Do you think she'll find a pack of rapid Eraser in your room before next week?"

"I bet she won't. I'm just that good." I smiled. He took off with a smirk towards the home. Walking to the back of the cave, I announced to the others,

"Okay, guys. Get up. I want a group recon- anything weird or suspicious, and you tell me okay? Let's go. I'll bring something to eat before noon."

"Are you okay, Piers? Did you have a nice first-night sleep?" Anne asked as soon as I climbed down the stairs, following the smell of bacon grease and eggs on toast. "Take a seat. Breakfast will be done shortly." I felt bags form underneath my eyes and the tiredness return. I sat across from Max and layed my arm on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful," she taunted. "where did you get the mascara?" She commented on the expanded bags under my eyes.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Max. After I answer, you just have to tell me where you got that coat of dirt and scum. Oh, and fill me in on those torn clothes upstairs." I replied. She punched me in the shoulder hard and turned away as I smirked. Anne turned around and started placing plates all around the table.

"Okay, so who's going to give grace?" We all sat down, forks and spoons in hand, ready to gobble down the entire plate. No one said anything. I hadn't actually said it at the table before, but I knew how to give thanks- still I kept quiet. "Fine. Since no one here knows how to show their thankfulness, I will demonstrate for a couple days. Oh Lord..." She began to pray. When she finished, the table was cleared of food except Anne's platter. "Oh my. Do you want more?" she said, amazed. My pockets were full of bacon and bread and eggs as I pondered on the orange juice. She wasn't a bad cook, despite the fact that granola bars and a cup of milk was her idea of a healthy breakfast.

The next couple days were full of study and playtime. Anne would study them fly as I walked along the perimeter of the land. There wasn't a trace of Erasers or the School. There wasn't any fighting. The boredom tortured me. Even as Gazzy and Angel splashed water from the pond on me from above through toys guns and wet sponges, I was filled with boredom. A couple times, even, Anne tried to get me to fly alongside the others. I told her I didn't feel well flying at the moment and that I would rather watch. I didn't care how much it hurt her feelings or damaged her study, in fact I could care more- yet I don't. Anne is nothing more than a suspect to me. The kids see her as the mother they never had. I see Max get annoyed that she takes care of them as though she has known them her entire life. It bothered me too, seeing their trust in a stranger grow into a great relationship.

Max got ready the day Fang was able to fly.

"Please, Max? Just until Thanksgiving? Anne says she's gonna bake a **huge **turkey with mashed potatoes and veggies and gravy and stuffing and even sweet potatoes!" they begged repeatedly.

"Those sweet potatoes better be good." she grumbled. I trusted her word. A week after Thanksgiving, we'd finally be outta here and far from this madhouse of oblivious terror.

"I can't wait." I told them all.

Except Anne of course.

Time passed quickly. Before I knew it, we were a couple days from the holiday and going grocery shopping for turkeys and appetizers. I did win the bet between Fang and I with Anne finding out about my Pack. I still didn't _fully _think of Anne as an ally. I think I troubled her most- I kept to myself around her and didn't speak much when she was in the room. If she wasn't buying me fresh fried chicken- my weakness in food- she was giving me new tough, thick leather clothing like jackets and pants with dark boots. I almost had a reason to stay in my room after the fifth time this happened. She always checked up on me, nearly ruining me by coming in at the dead of night after her studies were complete. More and more I was prone to having to sleep in the room with my claustrophobic phobia. I often awoke suddenly, feeling the room- bigger than a hotel room alone- tighten around me and remover all oxygen so I couldn't breathe. Then I would see Jeb standing beside the bed like he would at the School looking down at the cage I was placed in. It was madness.

"Finally, it's here!" I cheered happily down the stairway. "Can you guys believe it? After everything I had to got through to get here!" Everyone except Anne was in a chair or on the floor in the living room watching the Saturday morning cartoons. They turned with cheerful smiles and laughs.

"Haven't seen you this happy in forever." They said.

"What's the fuss about?" Anne came down the stairs in her uniform. "I can't make breakfast today, fellas, sorry. You're going to have to have cereal and milk today, guys. And no making Iggy cook this time because I'm not here to. This is my house and my rules will be followed- got it? See you all at five." she walked out the door still speaking and rummaging through her purse for her keys.

"Then watch her return after we have a holiday party and say to the mess, 'Oh, this is your house too, you have to clean it.'" Gazzy imitated Anne wonderfully.

"Yeah. Hey, Iggy, you up for an omelet or two?" I patted the Igster's shoulder.

"Let me finish this episode first, okay. I think the roadrunner might get caught this time."

"You don't even have eyes to see it!" Max screamed.

"Yeah, but I can hear a bunch of trucks running over a broken dog. At least, I thought so."

Everyone laughed.


	11. Chapter 10

_When teachers say, Winter Break, all else is excluded from my mind until the point I return with a gloomy attitude- like any other kids, right? I wanted to relax ALL the time and let go of any writing I had going on. I was going to post a Lion King Holiday, but I forgot and didn't do it. Hope you guys aren't mad... :)_

_Here's my story!_

I climbed through bushes to make it to my Pack quietly as the other slept that night before the holidays. There they were, as if I caught them mid-conversation, standing and sitting or laying in the small cave.

(Here's where I'll actually introduce them)

The oldest, younger than me though, was a male who renamed himself Noah rather than taking his older name, Number 206. He was pretty strong when it came to fighting, and never let someone even consider winning against him- using threats and bluffs was his philosophy.

Then there was a young woman, Aqua, who didn't really morph much but kept to the back of the formation. She's more tough than she looks, and isn't afraid to take one for the team. But the secret is that she cares for the people who care about her, and will swim through lava to save them.

Down the line, there's once again a teenage boy named Thomas. Thomas really isn't the talking type, although getting him crazed is a bad decision because he unleashes a powerful bark that can both damage your head painfully and destroy your eardrums. Dangerous.

Last, we have the last boy, Hamish. Hamish is someone who will kill you for so much as touching his food. Seriously. All bad attitude comes from him, but he's good for the Pack because he works with everyone perfectly and doesn't waste time to save someone's life. Unless that life is Jeb's, cause he's dead to all of us at this point.

"Hey, Zack," Aqua welcomed me sweetly. "Is something going on out there yet?"

"Nah. Anne's going to prepare a feast tomorrow, and I only care that we get to leave sooner! Thank you, God!" I praised. Hamish shrugged. "Nothing's happening down here- no Eraser, and no Jeb. Yet. When I see that sucker, I swear I'll..."

"Okay, we get it Hamish. We all want to stop Jeb from doing this inhumane stunts, which is why I want to leave now even, but we have business here that we need to complete." Noah stated coolly.

"Besides, we leave when Zack leaves. I don't like being here either, but we'll have to get through it just a little longer."

"Exactly, Noah." I said. I sat on a flattened rock and looked at the full moon above us. "Jeb will get his. Even if we don't deliver it, justice will be served." I walked to the back of the cave and picked up a small object, similar to a rock, but with small centipede legs.

"_Right, __**Jeb**_?" A little red light flashed on and off, and I stared directly into it. A computer bug, like a kid's toy, but way more dangerous. I clenched my fist and crumbled the thing into pieces. Then I held it over the ledge and swiped my hand off.

"Oh no... we've been being watched this entire time." Thomas exclaimed. "Now we know they're here. But where? They could be above us right now, and we wouldn't even know it!"

"Shut up mutt!" Hamish declared. "There's no way they're above us, or why would they send a small bug-computer- thing to hear us? Huh? They're trying to find out our plans, and now they know we're leaving after they holiday!"

"What are we going to do if they already know what we're going to do?" Noah asked worriedly.

"This is so stupid!" Aqua nearly screamed.

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!" I barked, gray wads of fur growing in my hair and my arms. Everyone immediately backed down and shut up. I rubbed my head, annoyed. "Okay, look, here's whats going down. We're staying until Maximum gives the signal to go, but until then, I will not tolerate you guys scrambling like puppies! Understand that? Any questions?" No one. "Okay, then. I will go look out right quick, but you guys need to sleep in case we need to work tomorrow. Good night." I lifted into the brisk night air with a quick stroke of air. For us, this was bull crap. They had been right there observing us the entire time, and we looked right over them as they received data.

I turned towards the mansion and laded outside Max's window balcony. She must've seen my shadow, cause she was already up to conversate.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"No, it's the School. Somehow, somewhere, they've been watching us. The entire time we were munching on turkey legs and slurping orange juice, they saw us." She was taken back by this.

"What the heck? Are you sure?" She asked with alarm in her voice.

"They were at the cave with a small bug with a camera in it's head. I'm pretty sure." She rolled up her sleeves and paced the balcony. "What's the plan now? I don't think everyone else knows yet."

"Ugh, Anne says she had news for us tomorrow morning. If she even hints about the School, she's gonna be paying for window damage by herself, cause we're leaving right when she says something."

"And if not?" I pressed. I knew that there was a _but _that belonged somewhere in the sentence.

"We'll tell the others, and if they decide to leave we will, and if not, we'll continue our search." She stated. I turned to the sky again, but before launching from the railing, I said,

"I don't trust her Maximum. You shouldn't take a chance."

"We didn't have a choice at the time." She mumbled, knowing I was right.

"I'll see you later, sis." And I took off.

The small clouds that covered that moon camouflaged me from anyone who watched. There was nothing to see out there, not even by the gates that surrounded that land perimeter. It was weird. You wonder sometimes how it would be if you lost the fight, if everything failed and your nightmares came back to life before your very eyes. And Jeb. His very name sent a chill up my spine, but a sharp spark of adrenaline ran through my body as though if I lost control, I could finally win it all- the safety of my Pack and The Flock, and no one would dare touch us. Maybe, for once, running wouldn't be so bad if you knew you could win that one second.

But life is a pain, and nothing was so easy. At least for us.

Someday, I want to be able to walk with my friends and be accepted by others. Through my life, I realized that my dream will never come to be. That, or it's a dream that isn't possible against any odd that can be imagined.

_**Someday...**_


	12. Chapter 11

_Man its been a long time since I've last updated...November 2014! Sorry guys, I've been building up my Deviantart account for the past 10 months, and have accomplished a lot! Also I've been a little lazy lately when it comes to writing and focusing more on my digital art. Anyways, I'm here now, so I'm gonna continue what I started., okay? Now then...where did this thing leave off? Aha! Now I remember..._

Ha! They _**thought**_ I was going to school! Oh please... I'm a fighting machine, who cares if I have a 3.5 or not?

Erasers shouldn't have to go to a stupid school for 8 hours a day all week with only 2 days off! I wasn't made for that crap. The funny thing is, I think Anne thought that too.

"Hey, Zack, may I speak with you for a moment?" she suddenly asked me one day, after the school let out. I stopped in my tracks, and turned to her slowly. "What's up?"

"Your teachers have told me that not only have you been leaving class often for '_bathroom breaks_' and not returning until class is over or well into the next period. Please tell me whats going on?"

I tried to play it cool and shrug it off. "It's probably the school lunch, Anne. I promise you, their meat is actually _alive_, even after they're done cooking it- that's _if _they cook it." I backed away slowly towards the balcony for an escape while I explained.

"Well then, if this is so, I'll take that you probably need to take your lunch everyday from now on. Problem solved." she said matter-of-factually.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"And," she paused, "if I find out that you're actually skipping school, you'll be grounded and won't have any seconds for a month. Got it?" she said like any mother would. I rolled my eyes at the threat, thinking, _if there's anything I have learned at that school, its that if you do wrong, __**don't get caught**_. I mentally chuckled and went outside, unfurling my wings and flying away.

Boy, would I get away with it. I never got caught, and never got in trouble. I dropped my homemade lunch off to my Flock every morning to avoid eating Anne's amateur cooking. Soon, they learned that it was bad too, so I just emptied it in the school garbage cans before school ended. She was a fool to think I would actually eat that. Why? Well first of all, like I said before, she isn't exactly a five-star cook. Second, I still didn't trust her- she could have poisoned me to take me out. Then again, it wouldn't have been a good cover for her, because her food tasted horrible anyway, and it could have killed anyone. I was prepared for her to make the first strike.

I doubted everything she told me, mostly when she said she cared for us '_like her own_'. My Pack and I haven't let our guard down yet, we're ready to fight our way out of Anne's keep any day. Believe it, Dear Reader.

Most of my compliments go to Noah though. He's always on the alert when I'm not there, watching Anne when she stays at the mansion and making sure she's not planting C4s under our pillows. Normally, he's the one in charge when I'm not there- probably something that carried on from before we rescued them under Manhattan. Slowly, he's become my best friend in the Pack. We're a tag team, and everyone knows that he's the Alpha when I'm not there. Yes, the others have done their part and gained my respect too, but that's all because Noah won't let them slack. If one person doesn't so their part, we wouldn't be prepared for anything.

Iggy was gone. Max and Fang found his real parents, and he decided to try and stay with them. We couldn't bring ourselves to the fact that one of our friends, whom we'd known since the School, was home again with his real parents. Besides Gazzy, we could all tell that it dealt a major blow to Maximum. Still, that girl managed to hold back as many tears and went on with her day. But even after that, our troubles had begun.

It had been a rough day at school. I couldn't sleep, and my claustrophobic fear wasn't helping matters. It wasn't because I was scared, it was because I wasn't tired- my mind was too busy thinking on what had happened earlier that day. Anne and Max really wanted me to get into the school spirit and encouraged me to join a club or team. After a long argument, I reluctantly settled on the football team. As much as I didn't want to go, I thought it would be a good cover to leave school all day, then return before the team could be rounded up in time for a game. Excellent_planning award goes to me!_

The next day I go to the tryouts after school lets out. As I walk onto the field, looking at the coach talk to some students, I feel myself being eyed by some of last year's players. I got the strongest glare from last year's quarterback, James. A small group of guys stops me in my tracks on the field while the coach is busy.

"Where do you think you're doing mate? The ladies room is the other way," James laughed. The others followed him. I looked at all of them, then back at James, who stood at the same height as me, but didn't have the same build.

"Why would you know where the girl's room is, James? Been there before?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Look here, _boy,_" he spat at me, "don't even try getting on this team. I'm in charge around here, that coach is my uncle you know. I can easily get you off the team- that's if you qualify in the first place, though." He snickered. I didn't back down.

"Just because you're blood related to the coach doesn't mean he is blind to see talent. Then again, he chose you as the quarterback, so it's all the same here." I remarked. I'm sure everyone could feel the tension around us. James and I began to glare at each other, waiting for the weaker link to back off the field. For what seemed like hours we were stuck like that, reading each others eyes with pure hatred burning inside us. The other guys looked back and forth, watching us. We stood as still as statues.

Then James pulled back an arm like a spring and threw it at me, hitting my nose instantly. I took a step back and felt my nose, feeling a little blood start to ooze. My stomach felt like a furnace, and it powered me entirely. A whole bunch of small laughs and "Oooh!'s came from the small crowd. James had a smug look on his face, as though he'd already won. _Poor, poor James...you don't know what you just got yourself into,_ I thought.

In a swift action, I took one step on my right foot and brought my arm up to his chin in a powerful uppercut. I could hear as my knuckles connected to his chin, and made him fly into the air at least three feet and land a yard away, flat on his back. He twitched, but didn't get back up. People began to crowd him, checking him over, including the coach. The old man held his nephew's head, yelling for someone to call an ambulance. He looked up at me, examined me, and then said in a tone filled with anger, "You're in so much trouble, son,"

That old man called Anne and said it was all my fault, even after witnesses said James made the first punch. My repeated phrase: "I just ended it, not start it. It wasn't my fault." Anne backed me up, but James and I ended up having to serve 2 hours after-school detention for the matter. At the mansion, Max fist bumped me, Gazzy praised me, Fang gave a proud nod, and Angel gave cheerful thoughts.

So why couldn't I sleep? Haha, it was because I was thinking about how James and his friends' faces will look as we sit next to each other in detention the next day. I'm literally going to ditch the whole day and return for the detention for the fun of it.

Tomorrow would be a good day.


End file.
